Les shinigamis font leur cinéma !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Vos pubs préférées et vos personnages préférés: un cocktail pour le moins explosif et je l'espère, amusant ! Venez faire un tour ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnage de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux...) !

**Rating: **K (je n'exclue pas quelques gros mots. :x)

**Warning: **Des conneries sorties tout droit de mon cerveau...

**_Bonjour bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet !_**

**_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un petit jeu ! Dans cette fiction, je vais reprendre des pubs -connues- et les remettre en scène avec des personnages de Bleach. Bon, bien sûr je vais changer deux ou trois trucs histoire de respecter le contexte. ;) _**

**_Enfin bref, voici la première pub, je vous laisse deviner de quelle pub il s'agit ! _**

**_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos conseils, tout ça, ça fait toujours plaisir ! =) _**

(Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, les oublis, les erreurs de syntaxe...)

* * *

Tous les capitaines étaient rassemblés dans la salle de réunion du Gotei 13, assis autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, sirotant tous une coupe de saké (oui, tous, même Hitsugaya). Le chef les avait convoqués pour une réunion… De crise, à en juger par sa tête lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la pièce. On lui avait bien proposé un petit verre histoire de le détendre, mais il avait envoyé la bouteille se fracasser contre le mur d'en face sous les gémissements du capitaine Kyoraku qui ne supportait pas qu'on gâche un si bon cru –qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses qui plus est !-. Cependant l'air pas très jojo du Boss le fit taire. Ce dernier s'avança à grands pas jusqu'à la table où, à présent, même le silence régnait. Même Byakuya avait fini par se calmer.

On pouvait presque toucher l'aura meurtrière de Genryusai Yamamoto tant il était furax. Tous redoutaient le moment où, sentant qu'il avait laissé le suspense planer trop longtemps, le grand chef prendrait la parole. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas pour leur chanter une berceuse…

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Soi Fon, Tosen et quelques autres tentèrent de s'échapper, mais l'œil furibond du vieillard les surprenait où qu'ils soient, les intimant silencieusement de se rasseoir. Yamamoto ouvrit alors la bouche, un coup de tonnerre retentit au dehors.

« Je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui pour vous parler de l'état du Gotei 13. Autrefois riche et prospère, il est aujourd'hui ruiné, et en déclin. A qui la faute ? A vous ! Oui vous, génération de capitaines plus incompétents les uns que les autres ! » Un éclair s'échoua sur le toit du bâtiment, quelque chose se tramait à l'extérieur.

« J'ai donc pris des mesures à l'image de votre médiocrité. Vous allez vous en mordre les doigts ! Voyez ce qu'il en coûte de déshonorer la Soul Society ! Je vais virer l'un d'entre vous aujourd'hui. » Tous les capitaines retinrent leur souffle espérant égoïstement être épargnés. Ils écarquillèrent donc les yeux lorsqu'ils virent le chef les pointer tour à tour du doigt en hurlant comme un dépravé : « Toi, viré ! Toi, toi, toi, viré, viré, VIRE ! »

Au même moment, au dehors, un canon retentit, envoyant voler un homme qui brisa la vitre de la salle de réunion. Il fonça droit sur le Grand Manitou qui ne pu que s'accrocher à l' « homme-canon ». Tous deux disparurent alors, traversant la fenêtre dans face, s'enfonçant dans la sauvage nature en criant.

Alors tous les capitaines, fort peu étonnés, se levèrent et quittèrent la salle tout en bavardant et en sirotant leur saké.

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs ! C'était le grand Ganju ! »

* * *

Statistiques : 0% des buveurs de saké ont été attaqués par Ganju l'homme-canon.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? **

**J'suis sûre que vous avez deviné ! **

**J'ai hâte d'en faire d'autres, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à me dire si vous avez trouvé la pub !**

**Gros bisous à bientôt !**

**Clo'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnage de Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (même si j'aimerais bien en avoir un ou deux...) !

**Rating: **K (je n'exclue pas quelques gros mots. :x)

**Warning: **Des conneries sorties tout droit de mon cerveau...

_**Bien le bonjour amis Bleachiens !**_

_**Me re-voili-voilou avec une nouvelle pub. En fait, j'en avais déjà publié une depuis mais on m'a fait remarqué que j'avais fait une erreur monumentale... *se cache* Donc j'ai supprimé le chapitre, honteuse que j'étais.. D'ailleurs je remercie la personne qui me l'a fait remarqué ! :D**_

_**De plus le chapitre n'était pas très drôle...**_

_**Enfin bref, comme vous l'avez tous -ou presque- deviné, la pub précédente était la pub Orangina et si vous ne l'avez pas vu, courrez le faire ! :3 En plus, pour la coupe du monde ils ont fait une version brésilienne ! xD J'étais pliée...**_

_**Maintenant je vous présente la nouvelle pub, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous allez vous bien vous poiler ! (et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cette expression est appropriée pour ce chapitre ! xD) **_

_**Au fait, samedi je pars en vacances pendant deux semaines alors je n'aurais pas le temps de publier jusque là, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trimer dur et mater toutes les pubs possibles pour pouvoir écrire dès que je rentrerai. ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ca fait tellement plaisir et ça motive un max ! **_

_**Bonnes vacances, bisous !**_

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, je fais des sashimis façon O'del Bento. »

Toute la famille est réunie dans la salle à manger, tous les capitaines sont attablés, les rires et les blagues vaseuses fusent. Kenpachi est dans la cuisine, un énorme couteau à la main, il coupe des morceaux de saumon, la table s'effrite un peu plus à chaque coup, vacille, menace de céder quand la sonnette retentit.

Yachiru se jette sur la porte et l'ouvre en grand. A présent, face à elle, se tiennent Yumichika et Ikkaku. Ce dernier a un bras dans le plâtre. C'est ça d'essayer de tuer des hollows quand on est –un peu ?- éméché… Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux, complimentant Yumi sur sa coupe de cheveux ou se moquant du chauve pour la sienne…

L'entrée dans le salon de Kenpachi stoppe les conversations.

« A table ! » hurle-t-il, faisant trembler les murs avec un sourire diabolique. La petite (ou pas) famille qui s'était levée retourne s'asseoir autour de la table. L'ambiance est excellente, tout le monde rit, le plat de sashimis passe de mains en mains, puis revient à Zaraki.

« Puisque c'est difficile de réunir toute a famille, quand elle est là… »

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupe notre Kenny dans sa réflexion interne. Il jette un regard meurtrier autour de la table, à la recherche du coupable. Il pose alors les yeux sur Ikkaku qui, de sa main valide, a sortit son portable et lit un sms, un sourire idiot à l'appui. Le capitaine fait claquer sa cuillère en métal au fond du plat, menaçant. Le chauve sursaute et jette un regard apeuré à son supérieur qui a l'air de vouloir lui faire sauter la caboche.

Kenpachi reprend sa pensée.

« … Il faut en profiter ! »

Puis il éclate d'un grand rire en frappant violemment sur la table qui s'affaisse dangereusement, suivit d'Ikkaku qui, d'abord nerveux, se détend progressivement. Peu après, c'est toute la famille qui glousse en rythme. Les conversations reprennent, les blagues et l'alcool fusent à nouveau, le plat de poisson recommence à tourner.

Zaraki, qui n'a toujours pas fini son introspection conclue alors sur une phrase très philosophique.

« O' del bento met tout le monde d'accord ! »

Enfin il abat son couteau de cuisine sur la table qui, cette fois, s'effondre avec fracas…

O'del bento, y a de l'ambiance dans ces boîtes jaunes…

* * *

_**Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné. ;)**_

_**Alors, une idée ? Une review ? Un bisou ? :B**_

_**Clo'**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou ! Comment vous allez ? **_

_**J'suis vraiment désolée, j'avais dit que je posterai après deux semaines et en fait je ne reviens qu'après près d'un mois... **_

**_Enfin bref :B ne me tuez pas, voici la nouvelle pub, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :D_**

_**PS: La pub précédante était, vous l'avez tous deviné, la pub Old El Paso ! D'ailleurs j'ai vu des tas d'écritures différentes mais la juste est celle-là, donc je me suis trompée dans le chapitre précédant... Désolée (c'est moi ou j'arrête pas de m'excuser là ?)**_

* * *

Ichigo et Renji s'ennuyaient ferme. Tout le Gotei 13 ainsi que les Espadas (allez savoir pourquoi) avaient été invités par Urahara pour passer une journée à la plage. Seulement les deux Shinigamis s'emmerdaient profondément.

- 'Vais chercher un truc à voire, tu veux qu'que chose ? grogna Renji.

- Ouais, un Nestsaké s'te plait.

Le rouge revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit la boisson à son ami qui s'en saisit avant de la décapsuler du pouce (oui, c'est super classe). Il but une longue gorgée quand soudain lui vint une idée.

- Ca te dit un plan drague ? hurla-t-il

- Hé oh moins fort ! tempéra le rouge. Mais ouais, balance.

Ichigo incita Renji à regarder devant lui d'un mouvement du menton. Ce dernier eut un battement d'incompréhension avant de saisir. En effet, il y avait en face d'eux deux groupes de magnifiques gonzesses. D'un côté Matsumoto et Yoruichi, et de l'autre Hallibel et Nel (version adulte, bien entendu). Les deux hommes se mirent à baver, hésitant sérieusement. Ichigo lança une bourrade à Renji qui haussa un sourcil intrigué. Le roux se saisit de la bouteille et la fit tourner sous le regard amusé de l'autre. La tension était à son paroxysme. Quel groupe allait être désigné ? La bouteille ralentit, oscilla de gauche à droite pour finalement s'arrêter… En plein milieu ! Renji soupira tandis que le regard d'Ichigo accrochait celui de la personne qu'avait désigné la bouteille. Sasakibe ! Le roux était sous le charme, comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de cette beauté avant ?! Le vice-capitaine de la 1e division choisit ce moment pour ôter ses lunettes de soleil. Ce fut le geste de trop pour le Shinigami remplaçant qui sentit son cœur partir en ratés tant il était subjugué. Tout se passa alors très vite. Il se retrouva en haut d'un phare en train de prendre des photos avec sa muse, puis les deux amoureux firent de la plongée main dans la main avant qu'Ichigo ne sorte de l'eau, un énorme poisson sur les bras. Un peu plus tard, Sasakibe écrasa son petit-ami au jeu du « on défonce des canettes avec un lance pierres ». Ensuite les âmes-sœurs s'étaient retrouvés dans les gradins d'un stade après avoir parié des centaines sur un cheval… Qui était en train de gagner !

Et enfin, Sasakibe et Ichigo s'étaient réunis en haut d'une falaise et, après s'être déshabillés rapidement, leurs mains s'étaient trouvées avant qu'ils ne sautent dans l'eau ivres de bonheur, et amoureux.

Nestsaké, osez quelque chose de différent !

* * *

_**Ayé ! Vous avez trouvé ? Elle est plus dur celle là je trouve ! OMG c'est super court... Scusez-moi...**_

_**Bonne chance :B Désolée pour les faute hein !**_

_**A la prochaine et merci de me suivre, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **_

_**Bisous baveux ! ;)**_

_**Clo'**_


End file.
